Quality garments are usually shipped on hangers in corrugated fibreboard (sometimes referred to as cardboard) containers in order to ensure that the garments reach their destination with a minimum of soiling and rumpling. The containers use a hanger or cross-bar, typically mounted on the sides of the box, for supporting the hangers. In transit the containers are often dropped from as high as tailgate height, or are knocked over causing forces of from 20 to 150 pounds to be applied to the hangers and cross-bar. This force of 20 to 150 pounds is far in excess of the 80 or 90 pound static load of the garments. The force from such a shock can cause the hangers to come off the cross-bar, collapse the cross-bar, collapse the container, or tear the area of the container supporting the cross-bar. To enable the containers to withstand such shocks the containers are usually specially designed and fabricated with extra heavy weights and thickness of corrugated fibreboard throughout all surfaces or over the complete container in order to withstand those shock forces which are generated in the cross-bar supporting areas. Occasionally wooden upright pieces are used in this area. But they are much larger and more expensive than required to withstand the shock, for they must be made large enough to receive staples, nails and the like without splitting and with enough thickness to prevent nails and staples from protruding from the other side. Plastic and metal struts are typically more expensive than wood for equivalent loading capabilities. Cross-bars of metal are expensive and when metal cross-bars for a whole range of lenghts and loading are to be available, a number of different sizes of metal shock and tools must be available to facilitate production of the different sizes needed.